Hunter - geneza
"Ty potworze ! Czemu to robisz ?!" - ciągle słyszę te słowa gdy zabijam ludzi. Teraz mam 20 lat. W ciągu pięciu lat mojego działania jako łowca ludzi zabiłem więcej niż 100 osób. Zapomniałem już jak wyglądało moje dawne życie przed tymi wydarzeniami, które sprawiły że jestem teraz potworem, przed którym wiejecie, jak przed Tobim czy tym całym Jeffem... Postaram się opowiedzieć wam mą historię. Czemu to robię? Ze znanych sobie powodów. Zacznijmy od tego że mam na imię Aleksander. Jeśli się tylko ośmielicie powiedzieć to imię kiedy na was będę polował, to obiecuję! Wasze mięso posłuży do nakarmienia bezdomnych psów! Wróćmy teraz do głównego tematu. Mieszkałem wraz z mamą, tatą i młodszym bratem w Białogardzie. Jest to małe miasto liczące około 25 tys. mieszkańców. W naszej rodzinie były chwile gdzie kłótnia i milczenie między nami trochę trwało, lecz byliśmy szczęśliwą rodziną. Miałem 15 lat gdy moje życie się zmieniło na dobre. Chodziłem do 2 gimnazjum, a potem do 3 gimnazjum. Teraz pewnie się zapytacie jakim cudem miałem 15 lat w 3 klasie gimnazjum. Miałem takie szczęście że urodziłem się w listopadzie. Byłem najmłodszy z klasy. Cóż, taki pech. Byłem także najsłabszy wśród moich kolegów. Przez to byłem ich workiem treningowym i popychadłem. Śmiali się że moje uderzenie zamiast boleć to uświerzało ból. Moje oceny nie były genialne, nie licząc biologi. Należałem do elity biologicznej. Zawsze dostawałem piątki, dlatego jak mieli problemy to od razu do mnie lecieli i się pytali mnie o to co mieliśmy na kartkówce i co to jest i jak działa. Trochę mnie to wkurzało, najpierw gardzili mną by następnie błagać mnie na kolanach o pomoc z bioli. Uważałem to za normalne życie. Tak żyłem sobie do pewnego dnia. Gdy się obudziłem ogarnęło mnie dziwne poczucie. Jak by coś mi groziło. Czułem się zestresowany i zagrożony. Gdy poszedłem do kuchni zobaczyłem jak mój brat dokańcza śniadanie. Miałem takie szczęście że miałem na jedenastą do szkoły. Podszedłem do szufladki gdzie są talerze. Gdy zbliżyłem się do brata to uczucie nagle urosło i zaczął mnie boleć brzuch. I nie. Nie chciałem wtedy srać... Gdy wyjąłem talerz mój brat skończył i poszedł do pokoju po plecak. Wraz z jego odejściem to uczucie zagrożenia stało się mniejsze a ból ustąpił. Zignorowałem to i zrobiłem sobie płatki z mlekiem. Po zjedzeniu śniadania napiłem się coli i poszedłem do swojego pokoju. Mojego brata już dawno nie było w domu. Cały czas wolny przesiedziałem na uczeniu się z matmy której nie nawidziłem. Gdy zobaczyłem że jest 9.50 zacząłem się ogarniać. Umyłem zęby, uczesałem włosy i ubrałem się. Gdy się pakowałem zobaczyłem za oknem jednego z moich kolegów z klasy. Po chwili zobaczyłem także moją koleżankę. Przytulili się i zaczęli zmierzać do szkoły. Po chwili wyszedłem z domu. Cały czas ogarniało mnie to uczucie. Nerwowo patrzyłem się w każdą stronę szukając zagrożenia. - Ogarnij się Alek! - pomyślałem. Gdy dotarłem w końcu do szkoły od razu na co spojrzałem to był plan zajęć. - Pierwsza chemia... Zajebiście - pomyślałem zażenowany. Nienawidziłem także chemii. Chemia sama sobie jest całkiem spoko. Nie lubiłem lekcji chemii przez moją nauczycielkę. Każdy z klasy ją nienawidził. Był do tego jeden powód. Gdy była kartkówka dzieliła nas na rzędy. W czym problem? W tym że zawsze jedna grupa miała więcej punktów maksymalnych od drugiej, a zawsze każda grupa miała tą samą maksymalną liczbę punktów. Gdy tak wchodziłem do góry złapała mnie moja koleżanka. Przywitałem się i zaczęliśmy gadać o jakiś rzeczach. Gdy z nią rozmawiałem to moje dziwne uczucie znikało. W końcu zniknęło i tak było do końca lekcji. Gdy wróciłem do domu mój brat już był. Poszedłem do kuchni się napić. Gdy wracałem minąłem się z bratem. Uczucie stało się tak silne że zacząłem płakać. Szybko otarłem łzy i położyłem się spać. Obudziła mnie mama dopiero na obiad. Nie wiecie jak było mi ciężko powstrzymać łzy. Z prędkością światła zjadłem obiad by jak najszybciej znaleźć się dalej od rodziny. Znowu położyłem się spać z myślą że mi to pomoże. - Kochanie idziesz z nami na spacer? - zapytała mnie mama, budząc. - Wolę spać... - odpowiedziałem. Mama wraz z moim tatą i bratem poszli na spacer. Był początek września, więc chcieli jeszcze po korzystać z letniej pogody. Ja dalej spałem. Śniłem o tym jak ktoś strzela mojej rodziny zabijając ją. Patrzyłem jego oczami. Nagle coś mnie obudziło. - To był koszmar... - pomyślałem ciągle, będąc troszkę śpiącym. Okazało się że dzwonił mój telefon. Telefon informował że dzwoniła mama. Odebrałem. - Co jest mamo? - Dzień dobry. Czy przy telefonie pan Aleksander - zamarłem. To był głos jakiegoś mężczyzny. - Kto mówi... - zapytałem przerażony. - Tu komisarz Paweł Turkowski - zaczął. - Dzwonię z komisariatu policji. Przed chwilą udało nam się zdjąć blokadę komórki pańskiej matki. - Co się stało?! - wykrzyczałem. - Jakiś człowiek zastrzelił pańską matkę, ojca i brata. Pewnie chciał ich okraść, lecz znalazł tylko ich telefony z nowszymi zabezpieczeniami, więc ich nie wziął. Zamarłem gdy to usłyszałem. Wiedziałem że ten sen to nie koszmar. Jakimś cudem widziałem morderstwo mojej rodziny oczami mordercy. Zacząłem płakać. Wtedy we mnie coś pękło. - Mogłem im o tym powiedzieć! Mogłem ich zatrzymać! - wykrzykiwałem w myślach. - Dzwonimy do pana w sprawie takiej że musi pan zgłosić się na komisariat. Tam omówimy co się z panem stanie - powiedział policjant, po czym się rozłączył. Wstałem ze łzami. Zobaczyłem się w lustrze. Łzy leciały strumieniami po moich policzkach. Uczucie które mi do tej pory dokuczało zniknęło. Zrozumiałem że to uczucie zagrożenia nie tyczyło się mnie... Tylko moich najbliższych. Gdy poszedłem na komisariat policjant powiedział bym usiadł. Gadał o jakiś pieprzonych dokumentach i jakiś rzeczach które musiałem poznać w tej sytuacji. Powiedzieli że zamieszkam u mojego wujka i cioci. Mieszkali w Białogardzie więc nie musiałem jechać gdzieś daleko. Dostałem także że na moje konto wpłynie w najbliższym czasie cała kasa moich rodziców i co miesiąc będę dostawał z 500 złotych na podstawowe rzeczy jak ubrania i książki. Następnego dnia była moja przeprowadzka do domu wujka. Gdy wyniosłem ostatnie pudło z moimi rzeczami ostatni raz spojrzałem się na mój dom. Łzy znowu napłynęły mi do oczu. - Żegnaj - powiedziałem do mojego domu. U mojego wujka nie było tak źle. Mieli całkiem dużo miejsca. Dostałem pokój po moim starszym kuzynie, który już w domu wujka nie mieszkał. Rozpakowałem się i zszedłem na dół na obiad. - Jak się czujesz? - zapytała ciocia. - Jakoś... - powiedziałem z niechcenia, patrząc się na jedzenie. Po obiedzie poszedłem do pokoju i tam spędziłem resztę dnia. Z pokoju jak rozmawiali o moim zachowaniu, wujek tłumaczył cioci że muszę się przyzwyczaić do zaistniałej sytuacji. Nawet nie wiecie jak bezradny się czułem wiedząc że ja żyje a oni nie. Wieczorem poszedłem spać. Śniłem że jestem w jakimś ciemnym miejscu. Na przeciwko mnie stał mój sobowtór. Miał tą samą zieloną bluzę z kapturem, który był założony na głowę. Na całej bluzie miał krewi i czaszki przerakich stworzeń. - Kim jesteś? - spytałem. - Jestem tobą - zaczął. - A dokładniej twoją instynktową stroną twojej świadomości. - Jeśli tak, to jakim kurwa cudem z tobą gadam! - Też tego nie wiem. Jestem tobą. Więc wiem tyle samo co ty. Wiem jedno. To ja dawałem tobie sygnały że jest coś nie tak. - Więc to ty to robiłeś? - Tak idioto! Mam tobie to powtórzyć. Skoro jestem twoim instynktem znaczy to że pomagam tobie wyczuć zagrożenie. Jednak ta twoja cywilizowana strona górowała i to ignorowałeś. - Tak. To przeze mnie teraz moi rodzice i brat są martwi. - Raczej przez nas... Przecież jestem częścią ciebie, tak? Nagle wszystko zaczęło znikać. Na końcu usłyszałem:-Jeszcze się odezwę! Wiedziałem że to były jego słowa. Co to znaczyło dowiedziałem się później, ale po kolej. Obudziła mnie ciocia. - Chodź na śniadanie kochanie - powiedziała. - Idę - powiedziałem śpiący. Ubrałem się i zszedłem na dół. Na stole już był talerz z płatkami i mlekiem. Zjadłem, umyłem zęby, uczesałem się i wziąłem plecak. Gdy wychodziłem z domu słyszałem jak ciocia mówi cześć. Odpowiedziałem jej tym samym. Gdy szedłem do szkoły zobaczyłem małe dziecko z mamą. Od razu przypomniała mi się mama. Szybko odwróciłem wzrok i poszedłem dalej. Gdy wszedłem do szkoły zobaczyłem że jest 5 minut po dzwonku. - Cholera! - wykrzyczałem. Szybko zerwałem do biegu do klasy. Gdy wbiegłem do klasy na lekcję wychowawczą szybko przeprosiłem za spóźnienie i usiadłem do ławki. - Nic nie szkodzi. Po tym co ciebie spotkało, można tobie przebaczyć - powiedziała nauczycielka z uśmiechem. Całą lekcje gadaliśmy o samoobronie. Ciągle słyszałem kawały i docinki pod moim adresatem od kolegów. Po lekcji usiadłem gdzieś w kącie. Chciałem mieć spokój. Obok mnie usiadła jedna z koleżanek. - Co u ciebie? - spytała. To już była przesada. Wiedziała co u mnie i jeszcze się pytała. - Ostatnio zabito moją rodzinę. Ja muszę mieszkać u wujka. Spóźniam się na lekcję. Słyszę śmiechy hihy pod moim adresem. Tera chcę mieć spokój, a ty siadasz tuż obok mnie i się pytasz CO U MNIE?! - odpowiedziałem zirytowany. - Przepraszam. Tak minął cały dzień w szkole. Wszyscy się pytali jak się czuję po tym co się stało. Jak by nie wiedzieli że chciałem o tym wszystkim szybko zapomnieć. W końcu dali mi spokój. Zacząłem żyć znowu prawie normalnie. Jesień i zima przeleciały szybko i spokojnie. Już przyzwyczaiłem się do powrotu do normalności gdy nagle znowu to samo uczucie które miałem na początku września mnie ogarnęło. Coś kazało mi patrzeć ciągle w lewo. Chciałem przestać, ale coś mi kazało patrzeć się w lewą uliczkę. Nagle zobaczyłem w uliczce po lewej stronie mężczyznę z pistoletem wycelowanym we mnie. Czułem że to ten sam facet który skasował moich rodziców i brata. Nie wiem jakim cudem, ale niewiarygodnie szybko podbiegłem do niego, omijając przy tym kule. Nie wiem skąd, ale wiedziałem gdzie typ ma nóż. Szybko go wziąłem. Wbiłem mu go w nogę. Typ zaczął krzyczeć z bólu. Następnie dźgnąłem go w brzuch powalając go. Instynktownie przyłożyłem nóż do gardła i... poderżnąłem je jak świnię. Gdy zszedłem z jego martwego ciała zobaczyłem że wszyscy się na mnie patrzyli. Z nadmiaru emocji usiadłem przy typie. Ludzie podbiegli do mnie wypytując czy mi nic nie jest. Wtedy coś we mnie się zrodziło. Pierwszy raz w życiu poczułem się silniejszy od kogoś! Lekko się uśmiechnąłem. - Dzięki - powiedziałem do siebie w zamiarze podziękowania mojemu instynktowi. Gdy byłem przesłuchiwany na policji ciągle w moich myślach tworzyły się od nowa sceny tego jak zabiłem tego faceta i jak wtedy czułem się potężny. Gdy wyszedłem z komisariatu popatrzyłem w niebo. - A więc to tak - pomyślałem. - Zabijając, stajesz się silniejszy... To ma sens. Postanowiłem że zacznę zabijać ludzi. Dzięki temu będę stawał się silniejszy. Ale to nie świat creepypast gdzie nagle stanę się zawodowym mordercą. Moja historia nie jest jak Jeffa. Musiałem się przygotować. Kiedy wracałem zobaczyłem w sklepie maskę. Była to biała maska bez dziur na usta. Dolna część była szersza od górnej i posiadała dwa stożki zwrócone w dół o 45 stopni, jak później sprawdziłem. Na moje szczęście miałem przy sobie portfel i kasę, więc kupiłem ją. W domu dorobiłem tylko mu czarne szkiełka na dziury na oczy i wyciąłem kawałek na górze tworząc wgłębienie przez które wychodziły moje włosy. Następnego dnia poszedłem do lasu by potrenować przebieganie między drzewami. Nie jestem głupi i wiem że gdybym zabijał w mieście to w końcu by mnie złapali. Jednocześnie powiękrzałem sobie kondycję która się zawsze przydaje przy polowaniach. W następnym tygodniu załatwiłem sobie 3 duże kawałki stali w tajemnicy przed wujkiem i ciocią. Wyciąłem za pomocą palnika ostrza. Proszę nie pytajcie mnie skąd wziąłem stal i palnik. Następnie wykonałem z materiału specjalne branzolety na których zamontowałem ostrza. Na prawej ręce miałem jedno, ale długie ostrze. Na lewej miałem dwa krótsze ostrza. Trochę trenowałem ich używanie. W między czasie w wyniku nie szczęśliwego wypadku zrobiłem szramę na masce na lewym oku. Na szczęście to nie pogorszyło widoczności. Po chwili uznałem że to nawet fajnie wygląda. W specjalnym sklepie kupiłem cztery noże do rzucania, ktore zamontowałem na pasie. Przez tydzień trenowałem rzucanie tymi nożami. Było to łatwiejsze niż myślałem. To miesiącu przygotowań, przyszedł dzień w którym miałem zacząć moje nowe życie. Postanowiłem że będę nosił zieloną bluzę z kapturem założonym na głowę. Na buty załorzyłem ostrza zrobione z metalu. Na dłonie założyłem rękawice z metalowymi pazurami. Wziąłem ze sobą moją białą bluzę z moją krwią. Jak to zrobiłem? Powiem tyle że moja lewa ręka była w bandażu przez tydzień. Bluzę wyrzuciłem gdzieś na polanie, po czym poszedłem do lasu. Od tamtego dnia oficjalnie Aleksander umarł, a narodził się Hunter. Nie długo musiałem czekać na swoje pierwsze łowy. Z jaką radością patrzyłem na moich przerażonych kolegów z klasy. Pierwsze polowanie było ciężkie, ale po dłuższej chwili leżeli martwi na ziemi. Jednego z nich złapałem za głowę i zaniosłem gdzieś bliżej drogi. Na jego plecach wyciąłem napis: Hunter. Po czym poszedłem dalej w las. Teraz wiecie co mnie skłoniło do polowań. Teraz jestem silniejszy od was. Przez te pięć lat stałem się lepszym i silniejszym łowcą. Jeśli jesteście w lesie i mnie widzicie to powinniście biec... uciekać. ---- Oficjalny theme song postaci: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TV5m7KvWUj0 Sequel: Hunter Późniejszy sequel: Hunter - 5 lat później Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Geneza